Shifting Worlds
by Dragonde
Summary: A kid is transported to Alagaesia. But what secrects is the King hiding? Why does he let her live? How is a kid to know what's right when the rest of the world is trying to kill each other? The one person who may know the answers is all but powerless...
1. Raellir

**Finally rewrote the first chapter... after I wrote the second. No, I am not a logical person. I know this chapter sucks but the next one is better. Really.**

SHIFTING WORLDS

**Chapter 1: even kings have limits**

**Uru'baen castle, the dragonhold plateau**

"Get _on_ with it, boy!" yelled Galbatorix.

"Yes, Master." sighed Murtagh. The King of The Empire had an infamous temper, and Murtagh did not want to get on the wrong side of it. Especially after his miserable failure concerning his brother Eragon. Galbatorix yelled at him again, something about him being an idiot who could not even perform a simple transportation spell. Murtagh sighed. He was supposed to be performing a spell to transport a jug of water from one side of a room to the other, but kept getting... distracted.

Probably by the fact that he had to enslave his own brother. Probably by the fact he was now a slave himself. Probably by the fact that the Varden were at war with the Empire. Bloody rebels. Bloody Eragon. And bloody, bloody, _bloody_ transportation spell.

_Enjoying yourself?_ The smug voice was normally welcome in Murtagh's head. Now was not "normally".

_Shut _UP_, Thorn,_ he snarled. Thorn began to prepare a cutting reply, when Galbatorix snapped.

"GET ON WITH IT YOU STUPID BRAT!" he screamed, slamming into his apprentice's mind. Out of reflex, Murtagh struck back, joining minds with Thorn as he did so. In a rage Galbatorix joined with Shruikan, and obliterated Murtagh's mental barriers, holding both his and Thorns minds in a steel grip. Murtagh shuddered as he felt the far too familiar sensation of an all-consuming presence swamp his mind like an icy wave.

He felt Galbatorix sift through his memories before his master's mental voice, so much more calm and calculating than his physical one, boomed through Murtagh's mind, making him cower in fear.

_So, thinking about your brother, I see. That's what is distracting you. Hmm. Try the spell again, boy. And this time, get it _right_._

The last word was threatening, and dangerously soft. Galbatorix released control of Murtagh's body to him, but kept a close watch on his mind. Shivering, Murtagh began to mouth the spell, but could not stop a wave of despair coming over him, and distracting him again.

Galbatorix speared his mind, preparing to teach the foolish boy a lesson, but Murtagh was still speaking. In his shock, it was not surprising he mispronounced a few syllables.

The Kings eyes widened as lightning tore the Skies. The spell was consuming energy at a phenomenal rate. All four of them would be killed!

Murtagh had fallen to his knees, unable to bear the strain. He then collapsed onto his face. He twisted his head to see that the power of the spell had driven Galbatorix to his knees. To his _knees!_ Murtagh could never have imagined it. The King's eyes were closed his face was upturned and contorted into a grimace, and more incredible yet, tears of pain cut shimmering paths down his cheeks. His breath came short and ragged. Numbly, Murtagh realized that Galbatorix must be taking the brunt of the strain himself. Blood trickled from his lip. _He's trying to control it, _Murtagh marvelled. Galbatorix' eyes snapped open, and his face twisted, and he howled like a dying wolf. He gasped, and tried to stand. He failed.

From his position on the floor, Murtagh saw an expression on the King's face that he never would have believed possible.

Pure, utter, absolute,_ terror_.

Somewhere on Earth

Raellir was bored. She had just finished drawing pictures of dragons. She decided to just lie on her bed and daydream about dragons, fantasy, dragons, myths, magic, dragons, elves, battles, dragons and dragons. It was no good. She was bored, and that was that. _What I really need,_ she mused, _is for something interesting to happen. _ At that precise moment, a hole opened in the fabric of reality and Raellir fell through it.

**Uru'baen castle, the dragonhold plateau**

Galbatorix gasped, and blinked. A large grey eye stared down at him. Shruikan. He rolled and climbed to his feet, ignoring the pain. Something by his feet moaned quietly. It was Murtagh. Galbatorix kicked him.

"Get up, boy!" he snarled. Murtagh struggled to obey.

"I-I _can't_, Master." Galbatorix grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and hoisted him unceremoniously to his feet. Thorn growled, but the King ignored him. Murtagh swayed, and grasped the King's sleeve in an attempt to stay upright. Galbatorix, who was still clutching Murtagh's shirt, lifted him into the air and threw him, sending Murtagh skidding across the floor.

He sighed, and sat leaning against Shruikan, with two fingers rubbing his temples and his eyes closed. _How did I survive that spell? _He wondered. Then he remembered. He had grasped the minds of a large amount of people in the city, on instinct and used them to fuel his spell. It had killed them all, but had he not, he, Murtagh, Thorn, and even Shruikan would now be dead. He hoped he would not have to deal with the repercussions of his act later. That would be somewhat irksome.

Someone knocked at the door. "Enter," commanded Galbatorix, drawing himself up to his full (and somewhat imposing) height and wondering what anyone was doing near the dragonhold against his very specific orders.

A servant walked in and knelt, his eyes flicking between Thorn and Shruikan, and the unconscious form of Murtagh, before finally settling on the floor. The man's breathing was heavy and sharp, and the King could sense his fear.

"Why are you here?" said the King, raising a sharp eyebrow. "I ordered that I was not to be disturbed. And no-one may enter the dragonhold without my express permission. You are aware of this?"

" F-forgive me, my King. I-I was sent here t-to I-I-I-" the man broke off, choking with a sobs of fear. "Please don't kill me!"

Galbatorix sighed. He hated it when his servants acted like this. He supposed he couldn't blame them. He did, after all, have something of a reputation.

"Calm yourself." He ordered, his steely eyes boring into the man.

"Y-yes, my King. Th-the guards wished me to inform you that they have apprehended a trespasser in the palace."

"A trespasser?" queried Galbatorix, raising his eyebrow even higher than the last time.

"Why did the guards not deal with this matter themselves? Why inform me of this? I do not appreciate being disturbed." There was an oh-so-small hint of a threat in that, and the servant did not miss it.

"M-my lord, p-p-_please,_ I-"

"Enough!" barked the King. "Did I not tell you to be calm?"

"Y-yes, sire, b-but I-"

"Quiet. I am not going to kill you." Stated Galbatorix, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Th-thank you, my lord."

Galbatorix's lips twitched with amusement.

"Speak. _Calmly_. And do not fear. I shall keep my word." He smiled, although whether this was in the slightest bit reassuring is debateable.

The servant took a deep breath and nodded. "As I have said, the guards apprehended a trespasser. A young girl."

"And why should this be of interest to me?"

This time, much to the Kings surprise, the servant grinned, and even dared to look at him.

"But that's just _it_, Sire! The guards say she fell out of a hole in the sky!"


	2. Alagaesia

Chapter 2: Welcome to- Where?

**Okay, I rewrote this chapter and its not quite as shite (and yes, I did have to make that rhyme) as before. Cus' lets face it, the original was pretty damn shit, although you will only know that if you read it before. TO the people who reviewed the original: Dreamsong, you were very helpful, thank you. You are one of the only reviewers I've come across who actuall give constructive criticism. And, Calmarea, well, I've updated, although you will have to wait for me to fix this story before I continue it. **

Raellir had not had the best time. The minute she had landed in God-knows-where, three thoughts had run through her head.

_What happened?_

_Where am I?_

_My ass hurts._

This last was probably because Raellir had landed on her backside. Her next thoughts were rather more unpleasant.

_Who are those people?_

_Ah. Is that a sword?_

_Oh crap._

Galbatorix stood frozen. A single thought ran through his head.

_The _spell_._

"Very well. Where is the child now?"

"The guards have her in a cell, your majesty."

_Shruikan. Leave. Thorn. Take thy Rider and make thyself scarce._

_Aye, Rider._

_As you wish, Master. _

The air was a hurricane as the two dragon's wings tore it into a violent wind, Thorn stopping to pick up Murtagh from the floor. The servant clapped his hands over his ears and grimaced, while Galbatorix stood unperturbed.

Galbatorix nodded and turned to his servant.

"Bring her to me." He paused.

"How young?"

"Sire?"

"The child. How young is she?"

"Eleven years, perhaps twelve."

"You don't know."

"No, Sire"

"Really. Well... FIND OUT THEN!"

Raellir was currently being dragged, hands chained behind her, to her possible doom. She had spent what seemed like an age in a prison cell, and now she was out of it. And eternally grateful, for she didn't think her nostrils could have stood it much longer.

Not that she was actually thinking about any of this. She was concentrating on trying not to be sick. Scenarios of where the soldiers were taking her played through her mind, all of them ending with her dying in an unnecessarily gruesome manner. Needless to say, this was not serving to make her feel any better.

She was dragged along too many corridors and staircases to count, and everything began to feel like a blurred dream-or a nightmare. Finally they arrived at the dragonhold plateau. Raellir was pushed (none too gently) to the floor, and landed with a muffled grunt.

Galbatorix stared at the girl on the floor. So. Thirteen. _You don't look it,_ he observed. _Small as well,_ he thought. Admittedly, not particularly small, but small enough to be mistaken as younger than she really was, and made even smaller by her position curled up on the floor. Plus, Galbatorix was aware the he was rather taller than most people, and most people 

looked small to him. Aside from that, she was wearing rather odd garments, including strange, scuffed footwear, a short-sleeved shirt that, ironically enough, had a dragon on it, and trousers_. _Also, he noted that her hair was black and stood up at odd angles.

"Leave us." Galbatorix commanded, without looking at the guards. They bowed and obeyed.

Raellir shivered. That voice had cracked like a whip across the silence. It was so powerful, self assured, and commanding. From her position on the floor, all she could see of its owner was a pair of oiled black boots. No doubt they belonged to someone of high importance. She struggled to get up, but without her hands found it nearly impossible.

Galbatorix saw her struggling and crouched down, placing a hand on her shoulder. She was trembling. Not surprising, really. He chose to ignore it and pulled her to her knees.

Raellir stared at the man in front of her. He was wearing expensive, dark robes and fine trousers tucked into his boots. He had long, silver hair and sharp eyebrows. He returned her look with a stern expression, then spoke. "I have been informed that you appeared in front of some of my guards earlier. That you fell through a... hole, of some kind. This is correct?"

Raellir swallowed. "Ermmm... well, it was kind of more like a... A rip. Sir." She added quickly. She didn't want to get on this guys wrong side. Galbatorix hid a smirk.

"A rip."

"Y-yes, sir, I.. um..." she trailed off, because Galbatorix was still scrutinizing her under his unwavering gaze. Galbatorix caught a fleeting glimpse from her mind of how intimidating he looked, and muttered a few words of the Ancient Language. The chains fell off.

"W-what did you _do_?" asked Raellir.

"You've never seen magic before?"

"No. Sir."

"I see."

There was a long silence as Galbatorix digested this information. Of course, not all people _had_ seen magic, but they at least knew of it. He realised he must seem even more terrifying now. He didn't want her going to pieces like his idiot servant, so he crouched down and did his best to look reassuring. He had an irritating feeling it wasn't working too well.

"Please... Tell me about this... Rip."

"I was just lying there and it appeared. And I fell through it. It...Was like a hole, in existence, almost."

Galbatorix had no doubt it was the spell now.

"Where are you from?"

Raellir explained.

Galbatorix didn't understand one thing, though. Why her? Of all the six billion people on this...Earth, she told him-Six billion! The number took his breath away._ Surely she is lying._ Perhaps, but... what with recent events, it seemed plausible. Slightly. But, of all those, she had been brought here. Why?

He had no answers.

He looked at her again, taking in every detail. She shifted, uncomfortable under his observation. He stared. Stared and stared at the black, messy hair, the small, scrawny frame, the wide brown eyes that looked like...

Eyes?

Wait.

Couldn't be.

_Just a coincidence... that must be it. _Must _be. But she looks a bit like _him. _And even a bit like... no. I am being foolish. But I'll be DAMNED if those eyes don't remind me of him!_

The King's fists clenched and shook, and his face contorted, and his eyes burned, and Raellir cringed and trembled.

Galbatorix calmed himself, realizing that he was scaring the child. _I am jumping to conclusions. I need more information..._

_And I know where to find it._

He reached toward Raellir's head.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Galbatorix' eyes flicked down to meet hers. "Don't fight me." He placed his hands on the side of her head. She jerked backward, and his hands gripped her skull painfully. _"Don't fight me!"_

Raellir felt something odd, like a flicker, brush against her mind. She didn't understand at first. Then she realized.

_He's in my mind._

_NO! Get out!_

Raellir imagined shoving his consciousness away. It had no effect. Raellir felt surprised, although she didn't understand why. _Maybe it's _his _feelings,_ she thought, before an agonizing pain ripped through her skull. _How very astute,_ came a thought. _NO! Get out!_

_Why should I? You have information I may need._

_You have no right- _

A chuckle. _You are a foolish child._

_Why?_

_You do not see it, do you? Right or not, I have the power to do this. And that, dear child, is all that matters._

_Stop calling me child! I have name! _ Raellir felt a hint of amusement from him.

_It wouldn't happen to be Raellir, now, would it?_

_H-how did you- oh. You read it._

_No._

_No?_

_No._

_Aren't you going to say anything else?_

_No._ The voice definitely sounded amused this time.

_I... There really is nothing I can do, is there?_

_...No. Well,_ he corrected himself, _you could submit._

_What?_

_It would be less painful._

_Please. Get out of my mind. _

_All in good time. I _suggest _you relax._

_Please! I'm begging you!_

_I know. _

_Please... please get out of my mind._

_Neither begging nor pleading with me will accomplish anything. Now, relax. And surrender._

_I ... will try. _

Raellir gritted her teeth as she felt him go through all of her memories systematically. She did try to submit, but it went against all instincts. When she resisted too strongly, he hurt her.

Badly.

When he finally released her, she fell forward, clutching at his leg, sobbing and coughing.

_Pathetic,_ he thought. _Although, that she was able to even attempt to defend herself from my attack, without having any training whatsoever..._

He looked down and regarded her blankly. Tears began to seep through the fabric of his trousers. He grimaced with annoyance, but said nothing.

"Why..." murmured Raellir. "Why... did you..."

"Because it was necessary." He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking past her. "Necessary." His voice was thick with some emotion, but if Raellir noticed, she couldn't have told what it was.

"Raellir." No response. "Raellir!" a tear-stained face stared at him. "You never knew your parents, did you, Raellir?"

"N- hk! No." She coughed.

"Perhaps..." he said, pulling out a knife, smiling eerily, "That will change."

The king summoned a servant- the same man from earlier. He told the servant to bring a stone bowl to him. He grabbed Raellir's arm and forced it over the bowl. "Stop struggling," he ordered. "Calm down!"

Raellir eventually gave in. "Just give in," he told her, almost gently. "It will be easier. I _must _do this."

Raellir nodded. "Good," he said, but did not lessen his grip. "Now, tense your arm."

He slashed her. She barely had time to flinch. She hissed as blood poured into the bowl. Galbatorix watched intently. After a time, he placed two fingers over the cut. "Heill."

The cut healed instantly. "More magic," said Raellir. He gave a slight, almost mocking nod before doing the same to his own arm.

He stared at the blood in the bowl intently. Raellir tried to peer over his shoulder to see what he was doing, but he pushed her away. He muttered something, inaudible, and continued to stare. He summoned the servant, again, and gave him the bowl, and he paused, before turning to stare at Raellir. "This will be difficult for you to hear, Raellir."

"Wait!"

His lips twitched with wry amusement. "Yes?"

"How did you guess my name, if you didn't just take it from my mind?"

"Because I gave it to you."

"_No way."_

"Yes. I named you after your grandfather."

"Wait. I have a guy's name?"

"I altered it slightly, of course."

"You knew my grandpa?"

"Being his son, I would be rather odd if I didn't, no?"

"Oh. Wait a minute... so you're..."

"Your father. Yes."

_Whoa,_ thought Raellir. _I just got major star wars vibes when he said that._

Raellir's head span. She couldn't believe it. _Father... _her _father. _She would not have believed it, and it had taken a great deal of persuasion on Galbatorix' part. But it was true. She knew it must be. They had spoken mind-to-mind, and she couldn't think of any motive he could have of lying... yet. She had never known who her real parents were, having been adopted. _This does fit in.. sorta, _she thought_. And I look a bit like him. Not much though. _ "Wait a minute!" yelled Raellir. "So why the hell was I on earth then anyway?!"

"Quiet. Now." Galbatorix' eyes were cold and steely, but now they burned into Raellir with an intensity that even eagles did not posses. His voice had taken on a flat, commanding tone that made Raellir fall silent instantly. He stood.

"I will tell you. _What you need to know."_

"No way! I want to know-"

"_Silence!_ You are in no position to be making demands. Least of all to me."

Raellir swallowed hard. The edge of Galbatorix's lip curled, then he straightened, looking past Raellir, and began.

"It began in the year 7969 A.C. The land was peaceful, yet despite this, there were still those who opposed my rule-"

"Why'd they oppose it?"

Galbatorix gritted his teeth and glared down at Raellir. "Be silent and listen! I am attempting to explain things to you, but you are making that task nigh on impossible!"

"Errr... Sorry." Muttered Raellir, then piped up, "Who are _they_?"

"_They,"_ said Galbatorix, trying very hard to keep his temper, "Are the Varden."

"What's the Varden?"

"_QUIET!"_ Galbatorix's voice was a small nuclear explosion. Raellir thought it had echoed inside her head, but that was impossible. Galbatorix was glaring at her. She dropped her gaze.

Composing himself, the king resumed his tale. "The Varden are a group of rebels. They... they kidnapped you. They... were the ones who sent you to this "Earth." That concludes my tale." He finished.

"Wh- that's _it?_ I mean that's _all?"_ Raellir was glaring at him defiantly. And Galbatorix glared back. For a while they just scowled at each other. I would have been an amusing sight, had anyone been there to see it, the King of Alagaesia and a child glaring at each other like a pair 

of five-year-olds who'd had a fight over a toy. In the end, Raellir looked away with a grumpy expression. Galbatorix smiled, just a little.

_An interesting child,_ he thought. He looked at her. "Well?"

"What?"

"Do you wish to see more of my home, or would to prefer to spend your time sulking here?" the King had one sharp eyebrow raised, but was otherwise expressionless.

"Uh... right... yeah. Okay," muttered Raellir.

Then something struck her. "Where's my mother?" Galbatorix stared at her for a long time before answering.

"Dead." He said finally.

He began to walk away. _Wow, _thought Raellir. _He's blunt._

"Come."

"W-wait!"

He turned.

"What?"

"I don't even know who you are!"

He blinked at that. _Of course._ "I am Galbatorix, Leader of the Empire and King of Alagaesia."

Raellir was silent.

"So... you're King."

"Yes."

"Of an _Empire."_

"Yes..."

"So... shouldn't you be an emperor?"

He ignored her.

"What is this Alagaesia place like anyway?"

"Follow me." He led her down a stairway to a room filled with paper. He showed her a map. "This is Alagaesia."

"Wait, so, it's like, one country."

"Yes..."

"Then how is it even an Empire anyway?"

Galbatorix glared at her.

_Okaaayyy... touchy subject._

"Come" he ordered again. Raellir nodded, and found herself scrambling after him. It was an odd contrast, the king sweeping along briskly and smoothly, with Raellir tripping and stumbling behind him. Once, she fell, but before she could hit the ground a hand gripped her arm. The king twisted her round to face him. His eyes glittered. "My, so graceful," he whispered. Raellir tried to step back, but he was far too strong. He stared at her for a while, and then released her. He continued walking as though nothing had happened. He led her through the huge palace, pointing out various places or important parts of the castle.

He showed her to a room.

"Here."He gestured at the door. Raellir nodded. "Thank you, Sir." He nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow, but for now... Do as you will."

"Yeah, I... It's just a lot to take in, you know?"

He considered her for a moment, then left.

Raellir just lay on the bed, trying to get her head round things. _So, basically, I'm in another universe, my dad is an extremely weird king, people can use magic and also read minds._

_Well, shit. _

**Hello... that's all for now. Anyway, a few notes about this story- it focuses on Raellir, and it's about her adventures in Alagaesia. Raellir is Galby's kid. Now, there are a lot of fics out there about Galbatorix's daughter, and this is my attempt to put a new spin on that. So instead of having a sixteen-year old who is phenomenally powerful who betrays her father, joins the Varden and falls in love with Murtagh- or on occasion Eragon(Seriously, WHY?)- we have a thirteen year old kid shoved into a very confusing and weird situation that jus a bit too much to take in, really. At least, that's what I hope to portray. Oh and I also want to give Galby a lot of character development. The story will follow the books, so when Brisinger comes out, events will play out as they do in the book, albeit from Raellir's point of view. So, yeah, I'm making this up as I go along. There are, however, a few details I will not alter to accommodate the books (Like the personality of Galbatorix, and the details about a character who will later show up) By the way, if you guess what is going to happen (Which you may well do, I've dropped enough hints) please don't mention it your reviews (if I get any) because I **_**really, really**_** don't want it spoiled.**

**Oh, and a warning: don't expect any romance other than the stuff in the actual books that I have to mention for the sake of the plot,(Like Katrina and Roran) because, lets face it, there are enough romance fics on this website to fuel a NASA spacecraft.**


	3. Dragon

**Well, my modem's fixed and here's the story. This Computer HATES me, seriously. If it works... meh. Anyway.. Brisingr. Why is Galby's Dragon Male all of a sudden? And what was the point of all that Dwarf polotics crap? POINTLESS!! The only good bit was the dwarf called Flossi. And before you ask, I have NO idea about why Dragonde's Mother is posting on this account. Tis' beyond me.**

Raellir opened her eyes and immediately groaned. She was still here. Here being........ What was it?........ Alagaesia.

She sat up. She'd slept in her clothes, and they were crumpled now. Some new clothes had been left on the shelf nearby. They were red and black, an on the back of the... tunic, she supposed, there was an embroidered symbol that looked like a twisting flame. _Must be his symbol or somthing..._ she thought blearily. She grabbed the belt and left.

After getting ready she left her room... and felt instantly lost. She couldn't remember anything from Galbatorix's tour last night, and she had no idea what to do. And she was still three-quarters asleep.

Being a logical person, she began wandering aimlessly in a random direction. The castle was empty. She supposed everyone was still asleep, as Galbatorix had told her to get ready as soon as she woke. She continued to wander along, pondering. A foot hooked around her ankle and pulled her to the floor. She fell, and yelped as she landed on the hard floor. The foot poked her in the side. Raellir tried to push herself up, but before she could, a strong hand grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her up, nearly choking her. The king favoured her with an exasperated- Amused? Look and continued on. And on. And on, up winding stairs and through corridors. And finally they arrived at the dragonhold plateau. Raellir had a better chance to examine it now. It was a huge, flat area of tiled floor, open to the sky. There was a white marble building with cave like entrances some distance away.

"Why're we back here?" asked Raellir. Galbatorix smiled.

"There is someone I want you to meet. He will be arriving shortly."

Raellir waited. Nothing. _Thud._ Silence. Again, _thud._ Raellir looked around. _Thud._ The concussion hurt her ears. _Thud._ The sun eclipsed. Raellir looked up- and froze.

A huge, black shape was descending upon them. Before she could react, it slammed into the tiled floor with such force it was surprising the tiles didn't split under its claws.

One word planted itself firmly in Raellir's head. _Dragon. _The creature turned to look at her, and she fell and scrambled backwards till she felt a hand on her shoulder. She twisted her head to look up at Galbatorix. He had an amused glint in his eye.

_Well, he doesn't seem worried. It must be alright._ Gulping, she twisted to face the dragon- and felt a vast alien presence gently touch her mind. It felt ancient, and empty. Or maybe it didn't _feel_ at all.

_Hello, hatchling,_ it said.

_**I KNOW**_** it's tiny, but I've written the next one as well, okay? Okay. Note: In ANY story by Dragonde and I, look for references.**


	4. Shruikan

**Yes, hello. I have no Idea about this new layout. Has anyone read Dark times, because Dass Jennir Really looks like Oromis. Toatally different personality though. Jennir's a badass. And also alive. I can't be bothered to update this from my 13-year-old writing, so, y'know.**

**Chapter 3: Shruikan**

Raellir sat, half collapsed, in an impossible world, with a King's reassuring-_restraining_- hand on her shoulder, and was not thinking about any of it. Well, perhaps some of her senses were aware of Galbatorix standing above her, with his hand gripping her shoulder, and with an amused expression on his face, but her mind certainly wasn't registering it. She was entirely focused on the...dragon in front of her. Her entire being trembled. She was breathing with long, ragged breaths. Her heart rate accelerated. Adrenalin rushed through her veins. Her train of thought was somewhere along the lines of "_holy crap, a dragon!_" She twisted to look up at the King. He returned the stare with a wry, slow-spreading smirk, then raised his head, no longer meeting Raellir's gaze but instead looking just above the dragon's eye level. "This is my dragon, Shruikan. He will not harm you."

"Y-_Your _dragon?" sputtered Raellir.

"Yes. He is my dragon, and I am his rider."

"Rider?"s

Galbatorix' eyes grew hard. "Another time."

"But-"

"Another time!"

Raellir nodded, and returned her attention to the dragon. _The dragon!_ She sucked in a breath, and turned to face Shruikan. The dragon slowly bent his head toward her, his hot, moist breath ruffling her hair. She stood up and stared at him, then reached out with a shaky hand

"C-can I...?"

Galbatorix grimaced. He hoped she wasn't always like this.

Shruikan lowered his head and growled his assent. Raellir placer her trembling palm on his snout. The dragon felt like something between steel and leather. He growled gently.

_What is thy name, O hatchling of my Rider?_

"Raellir, sir."

_Raellir,_ he said, rolling the word around, _there be no need for that. Shruikan be my name, and so shall you call me._

"Okay... Shruikan."

The old dragon snorted and turned to face the king. _A revelation indeed, my master. I shall be interested to see how this plays out._

Galbatorix was shocked. Shruikan had not been "interested" for near a century. Not only that, but he had the impression that Shruikan was laughing at his expense!

_You would do well to remember to whom you speak, dragon._

_Aye, I would. Although, my Rider, this hatchling of yours has an interesting character. But you aught be cautious, lest she find the truth of her heritage. _

_Do not lecture me, fool! You will know your place. Or do I have to punish you, Skulblaka?_

_No. No, I know my place. No, I do not seek to undermine or insult you, Ebrithil._

Shruikan lowered his head in submission.

_If I _did_ have to punish him,_ reflected Galbatorix; _it would be for the first time in many years._

Galbatorix was silent, then told Shruikan, _you may leave now._ The dragon took flight, with Raellir still staring after him.

"Raellir."

"Hrm?" Raellir stared at the king.

"Come."

"Where are we going?" asked Raellir, not really expecting an answer. She didn't get one, and found herself almost jogging to keep up with the King's long stride.

**KTHXBYE.**

**Joking. My creative side died for a while, so, I'm sorry about that. But it's come back now, so I will actually update. In a shameless advertisement, type "Eragon facemaker" into devianart to see some pics I made of the Eragon characters. The one of Eragon was actually stolen and put on Inheriwiki without my consent, but thankfully it's gone now. I just wanted to clear that up, if any Inheritance fans had seen the image there. It was on the Eragon Bromsson article. I was very shocked when I saw it, naturally (and also rather annoyed). PS- I'm Genki-Ryu on deviantart- Typhon was taken.**

**Very sad about Oromis. (Favourite character)**

**Sayonara, for now, and happy Christmas, or whatever you're celebrating. If you're not celebrating, then I hope you're just happy. Also, please tell me what you like (and hate) about this story the most, and whether you would like Raellir and Galby to sing "Good King Wencelas" at some point in the story. (Think before answering-I'll actually do it.)**


End file.
